Many traditional hinges are installed in a mortise or cutout so that the hinge may be installed flush with the subject material, such as the door or the door jamb. This flush relationship can be important to ensuring proper functionality of the hinge, maintaining the integrity of the hinge, and maintaining a desirable visual appearance. For example, many doors and doorframes can be prepared with several mortises into which hinges may be installed. The creation of these mortises can be a difficult and time-consuming task to do properly. Additionally, since hinges exist in many different shapes and sizes, one must ensure the mortise is cut to the proper size for the desired hinge.